Puppy Love
by Thelexpiea
Summary: shounen ai (1x2, 3x4) Just a silly little ficlet about Duo falling in love.... (warning: ^^; bad pun in the title)


Disclaimer Thingie: it's not mine. You don't want to sue me. The only things I have are books. A *lot* of books. 

**Puppy Love**

"Hey, Hee-koi! Can I ask you something?" 

Heero sighed as he turned from his laptop to face his hyperactive lover, "What do you want, Duo?" 

Duo's violet eyes widened innocently, "Aw, Hee-chan, what makes you think I *want* anything?" 

"Duo." 

Duo pouted, "Spoilsport. Anyways, I was going to ask, could we get a puppy?" 

Of all the things Heero had imagined the braided boy was going to ask for, a puppy was definitely *not* on the list. "Why on Earth would you want a puppy, Duo?" 

"Well, they're all cute and wiggly, and then yesterday, I was at the SPCA, and-" 

"Why were you at the SPCA?" 

Duo rolled his eyes, "Visiting Trowa! I *told* you he's working there now(1). God, koi, you *really* gotta start paying more attention! *Anyways* I was at the SPCA, and I went into the dog part, 'cause when you go to the pound you just *gotta* visit all the dogs. And I saw this puppy, and… well, she... can I have her?" Duo was almost wiggling as he sat there trying to explain his newfound love to Heero. 

Smiling at his love's antics, Heero acquiesced, "All right, you can take me to see the puppy tomorrow and we'll see." 

Duo's grin spread from ear to ear, and he glomped his Japanese love for all he was worth. "Thank-you, Hee-koi! I'll call Wu and Quatre and they can come too! Can we go tomorrow? I'd hate for her to be gone 'cause we're too late!" 

"Aa. We go tomorrow." 

***** 

"Dammit, Maxwell, why are you dragging us all the way out *here*?" 

Quatre frowned at the Chinese boy, "Wufei, Duo wants to show us the dog he wants to buy. Be nice." 

Grumbling, Wufei followed the other boys into the building from which the echoes of many barks could be heard. As he walked in, he was greeted with the sight of Trowa being forcibly attacked. By an overly-cute blonde Arabian. 

Duo grinned at the couple and shouted, "Hey you two, get a room! But *after* I show Hee-chan my dog!" 

Shaking his head, Trowa untangled himself from his blonde boyfriend and let the braided boy into the dog section. Duo all but flew down the aisle to the dog he had fallen in love with. 

As the other boys reached the pen, and laid eyes on Duo's new love, they produced a set of widely mixed reactions. 

Quatre took one look, squealed 'kawaii!' and started petting the animal. Trowa raised an eyebrow and looked at Duo in surprise. Wufei looked at the little creature and stated flatly, "That is *not* a dog." 

Duo frowned at his Chinese friend's comment and retorted, "of *course* she is!" 

Wufei shook his head, "No, *that* is not a dog. *That* is a dog." He pointed at a Doberman pinscher in a neighboring cage. 

Sending one last glare at his friend, Duo turned his big, violet eyes to Heero to see his reaction, "Sooo....?" 

"So what?" 

Duo sighed melodramatically, and in his cutest voice, "Can I keep her?" 

The sight of the braided boy, clutching the squirming white pile of fluff while smacking Heero with the full force of his most insanely innocent and cute face was enough to send Wufei off into fits of laughter. 

Heero, however, only smiled at his braided love and said, "Hai." 

"Really?!" Duo squealed, "Thank-you, Hee-koi!!" Amazingly, he managed to glomp his boyfriend without dropping the wiggly little puppy held close to his chest. 

"So Duo, what're you going to name her?" Quatre asked. 

From the safety of Heero's embrace Duo grinned evilly at Wufei, "Fei-chan!" 

~o~Owari~o~ 

**Authors Notes:**  
heh... well, I blame my dog!(2) she was just sitting there, being all cute, and of course my obsessive (and dare we say disturbed?) little mind came up with this. Actually, just the bit with Wufei going 'that is *not* a dog.'  The rest just sort of appeared! Oh! and this is for Meilinrei, since she loves cute things and Duffy! *glomps* and since she first posted all the ... "special" things that come out of my head! Ja ne!  
~Thelexpiea 

**Footeynotes:**  
(1) well, Trowa's just so good with animals, can't you just see him working at an SPCA? ... except of course, there really aren't all that many lions... ^^;   
(2) a footnote from the author's notes.. you know you're footnote happy when… Anyways, my Duffy is a Bichon Poodle cross, which, for those of you not versed in dog breeds, is small, white, fluffy and *really* cute. And I love her! *glomps dog* 


End file.
